1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of intravenous infusion site devices. More specifically, the present invention concerns an intravenous catheter anchoring device with an adhesively interconnected anchoring component and permeable adhesive strip for the securement of catheters on various infusion sites.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Catheters for intravenous infusion into a patient are well known in the art. Such catheters are generally used in a variety of infusion applications and on a variety of sites. For example, catheters are commonly used as central venous catheters (“CVC”), midline catheters, or peripherally inserted central catheters (“PICC”). Secure positioning of the catheter is important because precise catheter location within the venous system is normally critical.
One prior art technique for securing the catheter in place involves the use of tape wrapped around the catheter and adhered to the patient. A significant problem associated with this technique is the increased risk of bloodstream infections, which typically require expensive and extended antibiotic therapy and can, in some instances, cause death. In particular, the securement tape is typically not sterile and securement generally can harbor bacteria. Furthermore, tape typically does not sufficiently prevent axial catheter movement in and out of the venipuncture site (i.e., catheter pistoning). Therefore, any bacteria on the catheter itself can be introduced into the bloodstream by pistoning of the catheter into the venipuncture site. Some prior art securement devices are sutured onto the patient and these present an additional path for introducing bacteria into the bloodstream.
Consequently, securement devices have been developed for attaching the catheter to the patient. The securement device usually includes a tape that adheres to the patient's skin and a catheter retaining structure attached to the tape. The securement device typically includes a release liner covering the skin-contacting side of the tape, with the liner being removed prior to application of the device. The securement device is preferably designed for various applications and can be used to secure catheters at various locations on the patient's body. In particular, the securement device must be able to adhere itself and conform to contoured surfaces including the patient's torso (in the case of a CVC) as well as the patient's arm (in the case of a PICC). Moreover, patients with these catheters often want or need to have a normal range of body motion while the catheter is inserted and be comfortable while having the catheters secured. Therefore, people have a need for a catheter anchoring device that provides reliable yet comfortable catheter securement during patient movement.
Again, securement devices are often used with catheters to prevent catheter movement. However, these conventional securement devices are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations.
Another problem is that the release liner used with these traditional securement devices is generally difficult to remove. Specifically, techniques for attaching the tape to the rest of the device tend to interfere with removal of the release liner.
Yet another problem is that the prior art securement devices are normally uncomfortable to wear. For example, the prior art devices typically use a tape substrate that is relatively stiff and does not conform to the patient during movement. In particular, the prior art devices often use a foam-based substrate that does not readily bend. The prior art substrates also are uncomfortable because they prevent moisture from evaporating from the skin surface, which often results in skin rashes or fungus growth. Foam-based substrates also make it difficult to assess the condition of the patient's skin under the device. This type of material also has a tendency to degrade or delaminate during use, which make dressing changes more difficult and problematic.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved intravenous catheter anchoring device that does not suffer from these problems and limitations.